


Aftermath

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Help, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worry, angsty, follows james and ryan, injuries, they get hurt, they were dating before lance disappeared, they worry about their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: James Griffin and Ryan Kinkade had the love of their life, Lance, disappear on the night of the lockdown. They now have to go on learning at the Garrison and hope Lance will return. But everything changes when Sam Holt returns.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I’ve fallen into ANOTHER ship which is really cute. Well, I find cute. And it’s also thanks to my lovely discord friends. So, here’s a fic that is James Griffin/Lance/Ryan Kinkade. Them all separate are cute and I’d just imagined them all together, and it was cute too. So, ya. Here’s a oneshot. : ). Also, the time jumps are just guesses of how long between events happening in ‘The Last Stand’ arc since they only gave us the one definite time. So ya, don’t take it as fact, it’s just my opinion that felt like it made sense. Feel free to talk to me about this ship, other ships, fics, headcanons or anything else through the comments down below or through  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla or  
> Twitter: @paladinwilla

**_Right After the Blue Lion Left_ **

James and Ryan held each others hands loosely as they walked to the cafeteria to get breakfast. The day was sunny and the sun streamed in through the cafeteria windows. They grabbed their trays and went over to their usual table which also held their two other friends Nadia Rizavi and Ina Leifsdottir. “Good Morning,” James greeted while Ryan hummed agreement.

“Morning, have you guys seen Hunk and Pidge? I wanted to ask them to look at my phone, its going wonky,” Nadia said and the two shared a look before shrugging. “Where’s Lance? He’s usually with you when you come here?”

“He’s probably with his team. He said Iverson was really harsh on them yesterday after the simulator and reminded Lance how he was even in the Fighter program,” James said looking over at Ryan who also had a sympathetic look on his face, knowing how Lance was insecure about his place.

“Man, that’s harsh. I wonder why Iverson is so mean now,” Nadia said sympathetically.

“Well, Commander Iverson respected Commander Holt and pilot Shirogane. While Commander Iverson didn’t want Pilot Shirogane to go on the Kerberos mission, he still liked him. So, statistically speaking, Commander Iverson is still angry that they died,” Ina said.

“We’ll go check on them after we finish,” James said and Ryan smiled his agreement while the other two nodded. They soon finished their cereal, cleaned their items, and then walked out of the cafeteria. They had half an hour until class started so they made their way quickly toward Lance and Hunk’s room. They came down the hall and saw with confusion, a guard standing in front of their door and further down, a guard stood in front of another door, one that they knew to be Pidge’s door. “Sir?” James called out, confusion obvious in his voice.

“Cadet Griffin, Cadet Kinkade, Commander Iverson wants to see you in his office,” the guard said and they looked at each other, concern filling them. They nodded goodbye to the guard and made their way toward Iverson’s office.

“What do you think it’s about?” James asked and Ryan could only shrug.

“I do not know,” Ryan said and they continued walking in silence. Ryan grabbed James’ hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, knowing a dread was filling James from how he seemed to get tenser the closer they got to Iverson’s office. They soon reached Iverson’s office and stopped in front of it. James raised his unoccupied hand and knocked.

“ _ Come in _ ,” Iverson’s voice called out and James pressed a button and the door opened. Sitting at the desk was Iverson, but across from him sitting is a chair was a woman that wore communication uniform. She looked familiar to them before it clicked.

“Veronica?” James asked and Veronica turned to look at them and shrugged when she saw their confused looks.

“Cadet Griffin and Cadet Kinkade, you know Communication Officer McClain?” Iverson asked and they nodded. “I have asked you here to tell you first hand. Last night three cadets disappeared with ex-cadet Keith. Cadet McClain went missing with his team during the lockdown. Because of their disappearance, we are cancelling all classes to have all teachers and guards search for them. But after today, only half the guards will search for them. The reason we decided to tell you three first is because you all personally knew Cadet McClain,” Iverson said.

James and Ryan both looked over at Veronica who looked absolutely crushed.

“I-” she started but stopped as the tears that gathered in her eyes finally spilled.

“You can have the week off,” Iverson said and Veronica nodded thanks.

“Why don’t we get you back to your room,” James said standing up and Veronica nodded again as she seemed to be trying to hold in her tears until she was alone. They soon reached her room and she entered with a sad look.

“Do…..do you guys want to join me?” she asked and they looked at each other.

“Sure,” James said and they entered and sat on the couch while Veronica sat on the bed.

“ _ All classes cancelled today due to the disappearance of three Cadets. All personnel report to Hangar 7 for briefing and search routes. Repeat, all classes cancelled today due to the disappearance of three cadets, _ ” Iverson’s voice called out through the speakers all around the base.

**XXX Seven Months Later XXX**

“Commander Holt is alive?” James asked shocked and Veronica nodded.

“Yes, he came down in an alien pod that got damaged upon re-entry. They’re gonna be holding him in quarantine for a week to make sure everything is good before letting him out,” she said and James looked over to his boyfriend who also had a slightly hopeful look.

“Commander Holt may know what happened to Lance,” he said and both Veronica and Ryan looked over at him shocked. “He might have seen them!”

“He might have, but we shouldn’t get our hopes up,” Veronica said reasonably and they nodded understanding.

*******

“Sir?” James called and Sam turned to see all the Cadets that are gonna be the new plane pilots along with Veronica who came in after to inform Iverson of a problem waiting there.

“Yes, Cadet Griffin?” he asked walking closer to the group.

“So you were saved from the Galra by the Paladin’s. Did they ever mention finding four cadets there too?” James asked slowly and Sam looked at them confused.

“Missing cadets?” he asked.

“Yes. Cadets McClain, Garret, Holt, and Kogane disappeared and we assume they were taken by the Blue Lion but know nothing else,” Veronica said and a look of understanding grew on Sam’s face.

“You’re Lance’s sister correct?” he asked her and she nodded. He then turned to James and Ryan. “And you’re his boyfriends?” he continued and the two nodded. “Lance is fine. Along with the other cadets. They are the Paladins of Voltron,” he said and they all sighed in relief. “I have a few videos that the paladin’s made and among the videos to their families, I have one that’s specifically for you two,” he said and held out the transmitter and gave it to Ryan. “Just look for Lance’s name and you’ll find two videos. Just find me when you’re done,” with that, Sam left the room and Ryan and James sat down at the table. Nadia and Ina sat down on either side and Veronica stood awkwardly behind them.

“I’ll be going now then,” Veronica said but James grabbed her hand.

“I’d like for you to stay,” James said and Ryan nodded his agreement. He then placed the device onto the table and quickly found the video Sam said. He picked the video marked ‘Lovers’ and a hologram went up with Lance looking at the camera, his thumb in the frame from holding the camera.

“ _ Hey babes. I-uh...I don’t know what to say really. Uh, I love you guys so much, and I miss you too. I can’t wait to see you two again, when I finally do see you two again, I just wanna hug you and just be in your arms, _ ” Lance said with a sad smile, tears gathered in his deep blue eyes. Tears gathered in James’ and Ryan’s eyes as they looked at their handsome boyfriend who looked to have gotten fit while away. “ _ I can guess that you got closer to Veronica that works at the Garrison. If you did, please, keep her safe. I wanna be able to tell her about all the stuff I’ve seen. And Veronica, if for whatever reason you are watching this too, please keep them alive until I get back. I’m not sure when I’ll get back, or for that matter how long it’s been. I love you guys so much, I gotta go now, but I hope I’ll see you soon. _ ”

Lance blew them a kiss and gave a wave before the video ended. James gripped Ryan’s arm as their eyes got glassy. “Oh, Lance, I will make sure they’ll be here for you,” Veronica said with a watery smile, putting a hand on each of her brothers boyfriends.

“I love you, and miss you too, Lance,” James whispered.

**XXX One Year Later XXX**

James watched over Ryan’s shoulder as he and Nadia worked on a simulated mission. The screen suddenly fizzed out and Mrs. Holt appeared on the screen before talking about everything. “Huh. Guess the cats out of the bag, huh?” James said and the others nodded as they watched the video end with Mrs. Holt asking everyone to help.

**XXX Two Years Later XXX**

James looked up as four helicopters came and slowly lowered the giant device that would help create the particle barrier. “That’s the last one,” Sam said tapping away.

“Think it’ll work?” James asked.

“Well, particle barriers are tricky, but if my calculations are right, these just might act as a perimeter,” he explained zooming his map out to show the whole Garrison and homes nearby surrounded by the barrier. The device then started beeping and on it showed many ships coming close indicated by the red\pink triangles. “What’s that?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t think we were doing any test flights today,” James responded and they looked up and hoped that they would see the ships. Soon, Galra ships were seen coming down through the clouds and there looked to be many battleships.

“They’re here,” Sam said, dread filling him. “Activate the particle barrier immediately,” he ordered into his comm.

“ _ Are you sure, sir? We haven’t run diagnostics-- _ ,” a woman asked.

“Do it, now!” Sam ordered and soon the air filled with a hum as all of the machines turned on, the particle barrier slowly forming. The three battleships in front charged up their guns and soon blasts came down to them. The blasts hit the barrier which closed over them and protected them from any damage.

“ _ Move, move, move! _ ” rang across the base as they had personnel and cadets move to the proper locations. Sam nodded to James before running back to the building to talk with Admiral Sanda about what they should do next while James stayed put for a bit before heading off to find the rest of his squad.

“Prepare the surface-to-air blasters. Dispatch the first wave of Garrison fighters. Prep the next wave immediately,” Admiral Sanda ordered.

“Wait! We can’t use the standard defenses,” Sam argued when he came in and heard what the Admiral wanted.

“We’re going to hit those aliens with hundreds of thousands of pounds of thermobaric missiles and finish them off with the best pilots the world has to offer,” Admiral Sanda said.

“They don’t stand a chance out there. We need to scramble the MFE fighters,” Sam argued.

“The pilots of the MFEs are just cadets,” Admiral Sanda argued back.

“So are the pilots of Voltron,” Sam argued back, beside them, Iverson looked between the two with a sympathetic look.

“Launch base defenses according to protocol. Commander,” Admiral Sanda ordered.

“I know you have wartime authorization, but maybe we should listen to--” Iverson started to reason only to be cut off.

“That’s an order,” Admiral Sanda interrupted. “We can’t risk the planet on untested military weaponry piloted by cadets,” she continued. Iverson nodded sadly and pressed a button that would reach all pilots.

“This is Commander Iverson. Initiate base defense protocol, Beta-Five. I repeat, initiate base defense protocol, Beta-Five,” Iverson ordered.

“ _ You heard the man. We’re up, _ ” Adam’s voice called out and Sam had worry claw at him.

“You’ve just doomed those men and women,” Sam said as they waited for anything, listening to all communication made by the pilots.

“ _ Our weapons have no effect! Evasive maneuvers! _ ” Adam reported and they heard them shout out as they dodged blasts. “ _ Wildcat’s gone. Titan’s not responding, _ ” he reported again and they saw that only four of the original ten were alive.

“ _ I can’t shake these things. He’s got me on target lock! _ ” a woman reported.

“ _ Hang in there! I’m heading your way! _ ” Adam said.

“ _ I can’t---No! _ ” the same one cried out and they heard an explosion happen before her comm went red.

“ _ Be aware, another Galra fleet is launching and approaching, _ ” another woman reported. Sam grit his teeth as a growl left his throat. He then marched forward and hit the comm allowing the pilots to hear them.

“Get out of there! Return to base immediately! I repeat, return to base immediately!” he ordered as Admiral Sanda and Iverson watched shocked.

“ _ Affirmative, _ ” Adam said and they heard shouts as pilots barely evaded getting hit. They watched as their ships turned back and headed toward the base. A shout came from Adam’s comm and they heard grunting. “ _ I’ve been hit. Right wing is damaged. I’ll try to get back to base, _ ” he grunted out, presumably fighting the controls to keep it level.

“You better, Officer Wright,” Sam said.

“ _ All remaining pilots have landed _ ,” a ground officer reported and Sam sighed in relief only to stop when a image popped up of Commander Sendak, looking even more terrifying.

“ _ This is Commander Sendak of the Fire of Purification. I am here for the Voltron Lions. Turn them over to me or I will destroy your planet, _ ” Sendak ordered and Sam glared at Sendak.

“Open a line,” Sanda ordered.   
“Yes, Admiral,” Veronica responded and pressed some buttons before nodding to Admiral Sanda.

“This is Admiral Sanda of Earth. We have received your communication requesting the Voltron Lions. Please be advised that our planet is not harboring them nor do we know where they are,” Sanda responded.

“ _ We’ll see, _ ” Sendak responded with a sneer and the video disappeared.

“Tell all Garrison bases to call back fighters,” Sam ordered.

“All Garrison bases are under attack. They’re not responding,” Veronic reported. “They’ve already scrambled fighters,” she continued. She watched her monitor and saw most all ships are turning toward their base. “Sir, it looks like the alien ships are focusing in on our location,” she reported.

“Scramble the MFE-Ares fighters. Begin powering up the fusion cannon,” Sam ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Iverson responded turning to tell the order.

“I will court-martial you if you utter one command against my orders,” Admiral Sanda angrily responded.

“There won’t be a court to try me if we don’t listen to Commander Holt,” Iverson countered. “MFE-Ares pilots, begin loading sequence,” Iverson ordered over the hangar comms.

“ _ Activate interlock, _ ” James ordered. “ _ Dynotherms connected. _ ”

“ _ Mega-thrusters are go, _ ” Nadia reported.

“ _ We are ready to depart on your mark, Commander Iverson, _ ” James responded.

“Three….Two….One…. _ Mark! _ ” Iverson ordered and the ships left the base.

“ _ Okay, team, we’ve trained for this. We know their maneuvers and have the firepower to knock them out, _ ” James said motivating his team.

“You better make it back, Griffin, Kinkade!” Veronica said determined. “I  _ will not _ tell my brother that I failed his one wish,” she said.

“ _ Don’t worry. We aren’t planning on failing this _ ,” James responded and Veronica sighed at that.

“No one does,” she whispered.

“ _ We’ll make sure they make it, Veronica, _ ” Nadia responded.

“ _ Now, Leifsdottir, you’re my wing _ ,” James ordered.   
“ _ 10-4, _ ” Ina said moving into position.

“ _ Rizavi, you and Kinkade keep those fighters off our back, _ ” James continued and both Rizavi and Kinkade moved to follow.

“ _ Copy! _ ” she said.

“Fusion cannon online,” Veronica reported.

“Fire!” Sam ordered rushing to Veronica’s station as video popped up allowing them to see what was happening.

“Direct hit. Target destroyed,” Veronica said as they watched the ship hit blow up.

“Fusion cannon status report,” Sam demanded.

“It’s drained substantial power. Estimating enough for two more shots before recharge, sir,” Veronic reported.

“Sendak doesn’t know that,” Sam said.

“The entire fleet is pulling out,” Veronica spoke, confusion clear in her voice as they watched through the video the ships leaving. “They’re focusing their attacks on the remaining cities,” she continued after a bit, anger clear in her voice as it became clear what they were doing.   
“Update the rest of the globe. They need to evacuate to safe zones immediately,” Sam ordered.

“We should go after them. Your weapons actually mounted an offense,” Sanda said.

“The fighters are only short range and the cannon is immobile. If we leave its proximity we’d be decimated,” Sam explained.

“Sir, communication with all of Western Europe has gone dark,” Veronica reported then and pulled up a map that already had areas colored red showing where has gone dark. “Russia. China. India. East Coast Base, please acknowledge, over,” Veronica called. “Can anyone on the East Coast respond? Over,” Veronica asked after a bit. “Please?” the only thing heard was static. “Commander, we are no longer receiving responses on any channels. What are your orders?”

“The Galra just delivered a critical blow,” Sam started as he walked toward the edge to allow everyone below to see him. “I know many of you in this room feel we should press our attack. And believe me when I said I wish we could. Even with all we’ve accomplished, we’re still not ready to fight the Galra head-on. However, while this base stands, Earth still has a chance. I believe in each and every one of you. You made it here because of your ability to overcome adversity. And now the freedom of planet Earth is dependant on that ability. Everyone break to their sub-commands. I want a full status update of this base. We will prevail,” Sam said with determination and everyone immediately went to work.

“When this is all said and done, I’m going to have you both stripped of your rank and thrown in the brig for defying my orders,” Sanda angrily said.

“Yes, ma’am,” Iverson replied.

“Now, we don’t have the Lions. Why is Sendak still invading?” Sanda asked.

“You don’t know the Galra. They’ve been conquering the universe for over 10,000 years. Sendak must have a plan,” Sam said.

*******

Veronica grunted as she moved the machine gun like device around to hit the incoming Sentries. James and the others ran into the old train. “You two, get this thing started,” James started and Nadia and Ina nodded before running to the front of the train. “Ryan, you’re with me,” he finished and Ryan nodded as they went to the window.

They started shooting at the sentries to help Veronica and a couple sentries fell. “Trains up and running. Let’s go,” Nadia said and the train started to move slowly.

“Veronica, get in here!” James ordered and Veronica grunted as more sentries appeared. She moved the gun to start firing at them. “Veronica! What are you doing?” he ordered.

“I’m doing what Lance asked! Just go!” she yelled.

“We’re not gonna leave her. Stop the train,” he yelled, not wanting to leave Lance’s sister behind. As he turned to look back an explosion rocked the tunnel and a cave in happend. “No! Veronica!” James yelled out in fear.

“She saved the mission…..and our lives,” Ryan spoke after awhile when he looked down at his lover who sat on the floor looking down sadly. He then sat down and placed an arm around James, pulling him close.

“She may have kept her promise, but we failed ours,” James whispered holding tightly onto Ryan and closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay.

“Does anyone know how to get back?” Nadia asked hesitantly.

“Two lefts, two rights, left, middle tunnel, right, left, and then one more right,” Ina replied in a monotone voice. They then continued in silence until they finally reached the base and the train was lifted up.

“Thank goodness you’re back,” Sam greeted onto to see everyone come out looking at the ground sadly. “Wait. Where’s Veronica?” he asked and James stepped forward with Ryan’s hand on his shoulder.

“She….she didn’t make it. We failed our promise,” James whispered the last part and Sam sighed.

“Her sacrifice will not be in vain. We have a chance now,” Sam said determined and James looked at him sadly.

“A chance for what? We just bought ourselves time. What is that gonna do for us?” James asked defeatedly. He was losing hope since it has already been a few years since Sam returned and Voltron still hadn’t come like he said they would. He was starting to think Lance and the others didn’t actually make it.

“Voltron  _ will _ come,” Sam said and James squeezed his eyes shut.

“You really believe that?” he asked and Sam nodded. “How?

“Because, I have hope. Voltron saved me and countless others before, they will again. They are all fighters,” Sam said and James gave a small smile. “And in the meantime, we need to finish our work on the IGF-Atlas and figure a way to power it. She’ll be sorely needed when we liberate the planet.”

*******

James smiled happily as he hugged Veronica with the rest of his team. “Thank god, your okay,” James said.

“Yes, I would not have liked to tell our love you were dead,” Ryan said and Veronica nodded agreement.

“Yes, I can understand that sentiment,” she replied backing up and accepting a hug from another personnel. She looked up and smiled as she saw Sam coming down and ran over to hug him. James smiled at that before walking over to the McClain’s with Ryan at his side and Nadia and Ina behind them.

“Hello, you’re Lance’s mom, right?” James asked when he reached a older woman who sat on a crate with what appeared to be her daughter, Lance’s twin it looked. The woman looked up startled but smiled.

“Indeed. Lance told me about you two. How are you two holding up?” she asked and James shrugged.

“Ah, as well as one can be in this situation,” he answered and the mom nodded.

“Has anything been heard from Voltron?” she asked and James shared a look with Ryan.

“No, it’s like they disappeared. But, Sam holds hope. So we should too,” he answered honestly and the mom nodded.

“I guess we should then,” she responded.

**XXX One Year Later XXX**

“A ship carrying the Paladins entered the atmosphere and crashed. Go see if they’re alright,” Sanda said and the four nod. They rush out to the cars and drive out into the city that's near the base. They see a few sentries heading in a direction and quickly take them out before continuing on. Blasts sound off in the distance and they follow to see a sentry in front of a man in yellow accented armor.

“Crush it!” James ordered and Ryan rammed the sentry.

“Stay down, we’ve got this!” Nadia shouted and they took the other sentries and drones.

“I had it,” the red one said.

“Drones send distress signals when attacked. Our weapons neutralize those signals. So unless you wanna deal with a swarm of those things, let us handle it. Now, let’s get out of here before more show up,” James said and the Blue one came closer to him, looking at him closely.

“James?” he asked hesitantly and James nodded, the voice was familiar. He then pulled his helmet off and James gasped and reached out as Lance rushed to him.

“I was so worried about, love,” James said, one arm around Lance’s waist and his other hand threaded his fingers through Lance’s brown locks. Another set of arms joined as Ryan hugged Lance from behind.

“You had us so worried,” Ryan whispered kissing the top of Lance’s head while James kissed Lance’s nose.

“As much as I want to continue watching this cute reunion, we need to go,” Nadia reminded and James nodded.

“Of course, let’s go,” James said and Lance nodded as James and Ryan walked over to a vehicle and Hunk and Pidge both joined them happily while the red one joined reluctantly. They soon started driving back and soon left the city remains. “We saw your video, and you guessed correctly, Veronica was there to watch too,” he remarked and a laugh bubbled out of Lance.

“Of course she was,” Lance said, kneeling between James and Ryan as they sat in the front seats.

“Man, you guys have changed. When did the Galra invade?” Hunk asked and Ryan turned to look at him.

“A year ago. We were fortunate enough they came right as we finished that,” Ryan said and gestured to an orange dome in the distance.

“A particle barrier!” both Hunk and Pidge shouted in awe. “You were able to recreate it?” Pidge asked and Ryan nodded.

“Yeah, thanks to your dad, Pidge. He had schematics for just about everything from your castleship,” Ryan explained and Hunk nodded. “How has space treated you love?” he then asked turning to Lance who seemed to deflate a bit. “Love?” Lance looked up and it was clear he was upset.

“Not easy,” he replied at last.

“How-?” Ryan started only to get cut off.

“How do you all know each other?” the red one asked pulling his helmet off and they realized it was the other cadet, Keith. James and Ryan shared a look before looking at Lance who’s small frown grew.

“Well, if you couldn’t tell, Lance is our boyfriend. Has been since his second year at the Garrison. After that, we met his friend Hunk and soon after we met Pidge, but she mostly hung out with Rizavi or Leifsdottir when she decided to leave her room,” Ryan said shortly with a glare. He reached over and grabbed Lance’s hand while both Hunk and Pidge nodded their agreement at what was said.

“Keith, if you had joined us, you would have known that. Allura, Coran, Shiro, hell, even Krolia and Romelle knew,” Pidge said heatedly and Keith glared.

“Well, we need to always be prepared,” Keith countered.   
“That doesn’t mean you can’t relax. I doubt you know anything about about anyone besides Shiro,” Lance said looking to the front as the dome got closer. Ryan frowned before he pulled Lance up and into his lap while Lance gave a small shriek out of surprise. As Ryan placed his arms around Lance’s waist, Lance relaxed in his hold and rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder while giving a small smile to James.

“I’m so glad you guys got see be together again,” Hunk said and the three boys smiled.

“Yeah,” Lance said and soon after that, they soon reached the dome and entered. They drove down the path and got closer to the base, they were then able to see that there was a crowd of people waiting. The car stopped and Mrs. Holt started running toward them.

“Mom!” Pidge shouted happily as the car opened. She then launched herself from the car and her mom caught her. They then went to the ground and Sam joined them in the hug.

“Oh, Katie, I’m so glad you’re home!” Colleen said quietly, tears formed in her eyes. Lance soon got up from Ryan’s lap and watched the tender moment with both beside him.

“Lance!” a voice called out and Lance turned to see Veronica waving happily next to his family.

“Uncle Lance!” two voices screamed and tears came to his eyes.

“Hey!” he shouted back and jumped from the car to fall to his knees when he was close to the kids who then launched themselves into his arms laughing. His family soon reached them and hugged onto him.

“My son,” his mom whispered happily and Ryan and James stood back, allowing Lance a moment with his family.

“It’s so good to see you,” Lance whispered.   
“We never gave up on you,” Veronica spoke, giving Lance a squeeze.

“I missed you guys so much. Whenever it got hard, Hunk reminded me that it was all for protecting you guys,” Lance said and his family held him tighter. “Oh my gosh. You two are so much bigger now,” Lance commented on the two kids hanging off him.

“You’re the same size,” the boy said and a small laugh let Lance.

“Well, apparently for three of the years we were gone, we completely disappeared. It’s like we literally went forward in time,” Lance tried explaining. “But not even Allura is sure what happened exactly. So I only aged about 2 years.”

“It’s good to have you home,” Sam greeted Hunk.

“So, my family?” he asked, dread in his gut. James turned at that and walked toward Hunk.

“We’ll get them back soon,” Sam said.

“They were captured with most of the population, Hunk. I’m sorry,” James said and Hunk nodded.

“Is there a way to free them?” he asked and James shook his head.

“No. They’re in worker camps near these huge buildings that have major security to make sure no rescue is done,” he explained. “But, we can get it so you can see that they’re alright,” he compromised and Hunk nodded with a smile.

“I’d like that,” he said. James then turned to go back over to Lance when he heard Iverson talking to Shiro, Keith and a few aliens. After they finished, Keith turned to look at him and James gave a glare before going over to Lance who was finally able to stand and hugged him with Ryan, both kissing a cheek which had Lance giggling with a faint blush while all of his older family members laughed and the two kids went ‘ew’.

“Shiro, Adam’s here if you wish to talk to him. He’s in the medical wing because he got hurt in a recon mission. Both of you are lucky, if Sam hadn’t ordered them back, Adam would have died in the first attack,” Iverson said and Shiro gasped. “Would you like to see him?” he asked and Shiro nodded. Iverson was then off leading Shiro to Adam’s room so they could reunite.

*******

James came over to Lance as he stood beside Veronica next to the Garrison car. “Be safe, ok? I don’t want to lose you again right when we got you back,” he said and Lance nodded.

“Will do,” Lance said pulling James into a hug before kissing him. Arms came around him from behind and Lance smiled into the kiss before pulling back. He turned in the arms to do the same for Ryan. “I love you two, be safe,” he then pulled away and got into the car.

“We will,” James called out and then left with Ryan to go to the fighters. He hoped into his with Keith sitting behind him. Ryan then got into his with Allura sitting behind him. Once everyone was ready the took off.

“ _ Paladins, our window of opportunity is razor thin. With the element of surprise, we’ll have the advantage. Good luck, _ ” Shiro called over the comms. Shots rang out through the comms.

“ _ We’ve been spotted! _ ” Lance yelled out.

“ _ Now let’s see how this faunatonium works, _ ” Nadia called out.

“ _ Four of the five Paladins have reached their drop zones. Just waiting on Lance, _ ” Iverson called.

“ _ Lance, where are you? Can you hear me? _ ” Shiro asked.

“ _ Veronica, look out! _ ” Lance shouted out, not responding to Shiro. Yelling and shouting then came through the comms.

“ _ Oh, no! _ ” Shiro called out when it became silent.

“ _ Lance! _ ” James and Ryan shouted out at the same time. The other Paladins excluding Keith also called Lance’s name out in shock.

“ _ Lance, where are you buddy? _ ” Hunk called over the comms, hoping to get something.

“Lance, honey,  _ please _ , say something,” Ryan spoke but still there was nothing and dread filling him.

“ _ Lance, can you hear us? _ ” Pidge asked.

“ _ Answer us! Please! _ ” James demanded then and Ryan could hear the fear in his loves voice, he too felt that fear. Soon grunting and groaning was heard from Lance.

“ _ Veronica? Veronica! No! _ ” Lance shouted out as they heard him trying to find his sister. “ _ Veronica! _ ” they only heard panting then as he presumably ran before stopping at her location.

“ _ Lance, _ ” was faintly heard from Veronica.

“ _ Veronica, you’re okay, _ ” they were able to hear the relief in Lance’s voice. A gasp then came out and they heard faint shooting. They then heard an explosion before hearing Lance shouted out. But then….nothing.

“ **_BSHWWWKK!_ ** ” an explosion sounded out seeming close to Lance.

“Lance?” Ryan called but then a roar was heard.

“ _ Red Lion, checking in! _ ” his voice called out and both him and James sighed in relief.

“ _ We have all Lions. It worked! _ ” Iverson called out over the comms.

*******

They soon formed Voltron and flew out the atmosphere to get to Sendak’s ship. But then shouts and yells called out as they were hit by somethings. Cries of pain shouted out before everything was silent. “ _ Lance! Hunk! Anyone! _ ” James called out wanting to know what happened or if they were okay. Shiro watched the screen in shock with everyone else as they watched a purple ball in the sky disappear.

“Where did those shots come from?” Sam asked.

“The Zaiforge cannons. Sendak was ready for the attack the entire time. How?” Coran said.

“Where is Admiral Sanda?” Sam asked next.

“Sir, she’s been gone since our mission briefing,” a communication and radar officer reported.

“Paladins, are you there?” Shiro called and got only static. “Paladins, do you copy? Keith? Anyone?” Shiro called but there was only static.

*******

The paladins left Earth’s atmosphere carrying the robeast on their backs. James and Ryan watched the screen with everyone else on the Atlas’ bridge in silence. A bright light went off where they were before disappearing and then they saw the Lions falling with trails of color behind them. “Lance!” James shouted but nothing was coming through but static.

“James, you, Ryan, and Nadia go to the Red Lion. Ina, get two other people you trust and go to the Green Lion,” Shiro ordered and they nodded understanding. They ran out and got into one of the Garrison car and drove to where the Red Lion crashed. They jumped out of the car and ran over to the Lion which still hadn’t moved.

“Lance!” James called out as they got to the Lion’s head and knocked on the Lion’s head.  The Lion then moved a bit and opened it’s jaw. They climbed into the Lion’s jaw and made their way to the cockpit. They walked slowly to the front and there was Lance unconscious. “Lance!” James shouted and kneeled beside Lance’s form. Ryan then kneeled on Lance’s other side and they looked him over.

Ryan reached forward and gently pulled Lance from the chair and settled him down away from the chair. He then pulled Lance’s helmet off and they saw some cuts and bruises on Lance’s face. “Oh, Lance,” Ryan quietly spoke and then gently picked Lance up bridal style.

“We’ve reached the Red Lion and found Lance. He’s unconscious and hurt. We’ll bring him back to the Garrison base in the car,” Nadia said.

“ _ Alright. We’ll see you soon then. We’re currently having to pull the Blue Lion from the sea, _ ” Shiro said.

“Alright,” Nadia spoke and turned to see Ryan slowly making his way out of the Lion. They soon reached the exit and made their way back to the car. Nadia got into the driver's seat and got going. James and Ryan sat in back and cleaned off what blood they could while Ryan held Lance carefully.

As they got closer to the base, James lifted one of Lance’s hands and kissed the back of Lance’s hands. “Please be okay,” he whispered and Nadia glanced back sadly.

**XXX Two Days Later XXX**

Ryan and James walked into Lance’s room in the medical wing. James had in hand a small bouquet of flowers. When they saw Lance sitting up in his bed, Coran next to him as they talked, smiles appeared on their faces. “Lance!” James called and lance turned to face the door and a big smile formed on his face.

“James! Ryan!” he greeted happily and the two went over and each kissed a cheek. A laugh bubbled out of Lance at that. “Babes!” he shouted and they then laughed with Lance.

“I’ll see you tomorrow my boy,” Coran said then walked out with a cheery wave. Lance waved goodbye then turned back to James and Ryan.

“How are you guys?” he asked as Ryan pulled a chair close to Lance’s bed while James sat on Lance’s bed and wrapped an arm around Lance.

“We’re doing good. We know you were up yesterday and hung out with your family. Did you hear Shiro’s speech?” James asked and Lance nodded. “Alright. Because of that, Earth has become the center of the Voltron Coalition. By that happening, all the planets apart of it are helping us clean up all the debris and slowly fixing the buildings,” he finished and Lance nodded understanding.

“Well, that’s good,” Lance said leaning against James, laying his head on James’ shoulder. “How’s everyone else?” he asked looked at James.

“All the Paladins are resting in other medical rooms. Shiro’s heading the Coalition with Coran until Allura is better. But no matter what, Coran believes the Universe will soon enter a new era of peace once the crime lords are defeated,” he explained and Lance hummed, cuddling up to James’ side.

“That’s good,” Lance murmured and James hummed before kissing the crown of Lance’s head. Ryan smiled at the two and got up to sit on the bed’s edge and kissed Lance’s forehead.

“For now, rest, love,” Ryan said with a smile and Lance nodded, slowly falling asleep against James.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is it! This is a really long one-shot. For the life of me, I can't apparently do short one-shots. Maybe someday. But I hope you enjoyed it! Also, for all the time skips, the things that happened during them is basically the same. For the Hunk one, just imagine that James lead him there without Hunk tryin to sneak away. Tell me what you think of this! Love Willa!


End file.
